parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 13 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part thirteen of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * (The heroes head into a room and push a button to get key and hurry back to where they were in the first place. They hurry to another room to get a Pyramid Stone and quickly get out and back up to where they were and into another room where they push a button which sinks the sand below and leaves them to get out of the room now. They collect the Lunar diamond and put the stones onto the right places which shake the pyramid that might fall apart, and when they go down the stairs, they inadvertentaly arrive at another room to meet another strange boss) * Unknown Voice: Bleah heh heh heh... * Tutankoopa: You!! You ignored all those very scary warnings! Don't you have the common sense to get scared and run away? What's wrong with you?! You shouldn't mess with Tutankoopa, a fithful follower of King Cerberus! Ooops... I mean... You shall regret this! Bleah heh heh heh... Come, Chomp! Come! Bite this intruder and his friends! * Thomas: Oh yeah?! Bring it on! Is that challenge?! Huh? * Narrator: Thomas could stand no more. His lightsabers into his hands, but just as he swung them at the evil rumor, Tutankoopa's weapon stopped the blow. In a blind fury, Thomas slashed at Tutankoopa, driving him to his knees. With one final blow, he seperated the dark lord's lightsabers, exposing a list of wires and electronics, and won. * Tutankoopa: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Aw... Cmere, Chompy... Wait... What're you...? Ow! Help! (flees in fright, when Thomas and his five friends escape, and grab the next card, and head out of the Egypt castle) * Narrator: Meanwhile, at Cerberus's flying castle, Emily was still locked up with the eight other guests of her's, until Cerberus came in, and looked at the scared guests with worried Emily dripping tears. * Cerberus: Stop being babies. How are you feeling? Nothing makes me happier. I guess you are in a very bad mood of crying, aren't you? Now be quiet, or else I'll stay her and kill you all. Guards, bring in more eight guests and lock them up with Emily and the others, please. * Guards: With pleasure. (the guards bring in lock up Shaggy Rogers, a werewolf form, a skitty named May, a Pikachu called Ash, a fat and ugly goose with notes, Ergo the Magnificent, and four rabbits named Cuddles, Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, and Dylan, along with Emily and the eight others, to make all seventeen heroes all slaves) * Miss Trunchbull: Your Nastiness! We have a problem! * Cerberus: Why, Kammy Koopa! What's got you so riled up? You look upset. * Miss Trunchbull: Psst...Psst...Psst... * Cerberus: Whaaaat!!? The Star Spirit flew away from Tubba Blubba's Castle...!? * Miss Trunchbull: Ki... King Cerberus! Keep your voice down! Princess Emily will hear you! * Cerberus: Mmmm... Yes, right... Tell me the details over there. LEAVE THE ROOM COMES OUT * Emily: Twink, did you hear that? * Twink: Yes! I sure did! The Star Spirit must have escaped... Did you hear him call that Tubba Blubba thing "invincible"? That doesn't sound good! You don't think Thomas can win, do you? * Emily: We'd better try to find out about Tubba Blubba. If we could find something, ANYTHING, about a weak point... it might just save Thomas! * Twink: Good idea! * Emily: Then... There's no time to lose. We won't get anything done if we stay in this room. Now, get me out of here! FINDS A KEY AND OPENS THE CAGE TO FREE EMILY AS THEY BOTH EXIT THE ROOM AND GO INTO THE CASTLE Category:UbiSoftFan94